Skinny Love
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: Skinny Love: Love that's too skinny to survive. It's not properly fleshed out, and is doomed to failure. Peddie. Review? x.


_Skinny Love:_

_Love that's too skinny to survive._

_It's not properly fleshed out, and is doomed to failure._

I bit my lip, biting back the laugh that was choking me as Eddie kept trying to pick me up from the couch. He laughed and tried scooping me up from my place on the couch once more and I kicked his arms away.

"Come on, Yacker. I'm leaving today, would you at least be nice and let me cuddle with you?" He joked. I smirked and shook my head.

"Leaving or not, I'm not going to spend my day being all lovey-dovey with a _slimeball."_ I replied. Eddie groaned and sat beside me on the couch, resting his face on my knee and looking up at me.

"A whole summer apart... Pretty big commitment, Yacker. Think you can handle it?"

"I'm more worried about you." I replied, my smile fading, "With all the American girls hitting on you at the beach, you might just forget about me."

"Ah, no need to worry about that. I mean, of course girls will be hitting on me, because... Well let's face it, I'm freakin' good looking." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled, continuing his speech. "But I'm not even going to give them the time of day... I've only got a thing for whiny British accents, anyway."

"Funny." I reply, sarcastically.

"I'm serious. Your voice is the only one I want to think about when I wake up, when I go to sleep, or any other hour of the day..." He trailed off with a soft small. I whacked his arm and he cried out, holding his arm. "What was that for!"

"You're such a sap, it's disgusting." He laughed and intertwined our fingers, pressing a soft kiss to my hand.

"Well, I'm leaving in less than an hour: I have to get in as much sap as I can." He teased. I smiled and bit my lip. One hour and going fast was all the time I had with Eddie before saying goodbye for over two months.

"A whole summer without you, Slimeball." I said after a moment. He smiled and nodded, looking at me with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"What will you ever do?"

"Might have to find a new guy to fill your place." I teased. His face went blank and he shook his head.

"Not even funny, Yacker." He said, suddenly serious. I nudged him and he looked up at me.

"You really think I could do that?" I asked, wrinkling my eyebrows.

"I don't know. Could you?" He asked. I scoffed, smacking him for the second time on the arm. I sat up straight, gaping at him.

"No, I couldn't do that! You really think I could?"

"No." He replied, sheepishly. I shook my head and Eddie sat up straight too, pulling me into him. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, I guess." I forced out, never liking this whole feelings bit.

"You guess?" He asked, joking. I smirked and nodded.

"Maybe I will... Just a little bit." I teased. He smiled and leaned forward pressing his lips to mine in a fleeting kiss.

"You sure you won't miss me more than a little?" He asked, pulling away slightly. I thought for a moment and shook my head. He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine once more, tracing my bottom lip with his tongue this time.

"How 'bout now?" He questioned. "Gonna miss me more than a little?"

"Maybe... I think I need more of a reason to miss you." I whispered. He smiled and brought his lips to mine once more. Our lips and tongues moved in sync as we stayed in that same position, kissing into what seemed like infinity.

"Oh! Not to interrupt, dearies, but Eddie's cab is here." Trudy said sheepishly and quickly walked out of the room. I looked at Eddie and we both burst out laughing. Finally, we calmed down and he placed one more kiss on my lips.

"It's just a summer apart... No big deal." He whispered.

"No big deal." I repeated with a small smile. We walked to the door and he made sure he had all his suitcases. He wrapped his arms around my waist, mine tangled around his neck. I felt his lips kiss my neck softly and he pulled back a little to look me in the eyes.

"I love you." He whispered. I could feel his heart beat and I knew he was nervous, saying it for the first time. My heart beat into my throat and I smiled widely.

"I love you too, Slimeball." I whispered back. He pushed his lips on mine for the last time and we kept it short. He said goodbye and I watched him make his way to the waiting taxi.

I smiled, my eyes following the taxi as it disappeared down the dirt road. I didn't need him to tell me, I knew we were both thinking the same thing: A summer wasn't that long if you loved each other like we did. Our love was skinny, but it was strong. We thought it would survive.

But you know the thing about skinny love: It was forever doomed to fail.

* * *

_Eh, it turned out alright, I guess. Let me know what you thought in the reviews! x._


End file.
